


Behind the School

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Multi, Slurs, Swear Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Logan has a crush on Roman, but he's already dating Patton. Hang on a second, is he dating Virgil as well?? AKA Logan is missing out on that sweet Princey action.





	Behind the School

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Homophobic slurs, swear words, and fighting.

Logan wasn’t quite sure what all the gossip was about. What had happened was simple, really. It had started with a fluttering of kisses, behind the school. Of course, Logan wasn’t the one being kissed. Roman, and his “close friend”, Patton, were very cutesy, often displaying various acts of platonic PDA. Logan had been on his way out of the school when he spotted them doing something that looked a bit more than platonic. His face lit aflame and he just stood there for a few seconds as they kissed. They didn’t seem to notice him until he had turned on his heel and was walking away. That’s when Roman called after him.   
  


“Hey, wait up!” And suddenly Roman, the very same Roman that Logan had been festering a crush on for a few months now, was grabbing his hand. If possible, his face turned an even darker shade of red as Roman spoke. “You’re Logan, right?”   
  


“Yes.” Logan confirmed, trying to calm himself as Patton approached as well. “And you’re gay.”   
  


He had meant to say “and you’re Roman” but it didn’t quite come out as that. Both Roman and Patton blushed, and Logan couldn’t help but notice how Roman blush turned his face a peachy pink. It was cute.    
  


“I- yeah about that,” Roman said, letting go of Logan’s hand. He rubbed the back of his neck, which Logan had observed to be something he did when he was nervous. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”   
  


“I have no business telling anyone about your sexuality.” Logan said, sweeping his hair back. “Especially not when it’s the same as mine.”   
  


“You’re bisexual as well?” Roman asked.   
  


“Yes- I mean, no. I am not. I am strictly gay, thank you.”   
  


Both Patton and Roman laughed at that. Logan felt his face flush up again, but found a smile gracing his lips.    
  


Over the next few months, they became closer friends. Logan’s crush still persisted, but he hid it well. The school didn’t take kindly to Roman, Logan, and Patton being friends, however. It wasn’t normal for two popular kids to hang around someone like Logan. Someone who… Well, let’s just say because of Logan’s difficulty to pick up social cues, and his inability to shut up when he got passionate, he wasn’t the most popular kid in school. Still, Roman and Patton stuck by him.   
  


Now, two months into this, Logan didn’t quite know to to react when he saw Roman kissing  _ another _ boy behind the school. He just sort of stood there awkwardly until they noticed him. That’s when Logan recognized the other boy. It was Virgil, someone from his AP English Class. He tended to be a loner, and the teachers often commented on his amazing writing skills. This new development was certainly interesting. Logan hadn’t pegged Roman to go with the dark, brooding type.   
  


“Oh, Logan!” Roman said when they finally noticed him. His face was flushed pink, like how it had been when Logan had caught him and Patton. “I can explain-”   
  


“Please do,” Logan said. “Why are you cheating on Patton?”   
  


“I’m not!” Roman said defensively. He explained how he had had a crush on Virgil for a while now, and how he was Polyamorous. That meant he could love or like multiple people at a him. He and Patton had discussed it, and they both agreed it would be alright for Roman to start dating Virgil. Logan felt slightly hurt at his development. So Roman was Polyamorous, but he still didn’t like Logan that way? Perfect. Absolutely wonderful.   
  


And thus, Virgil joined their little group. Logan found himself growing close to Virgil, despite the envy he felt that both Virgil and Patton were getting Roman’s kisses, and he wasn’t. But it didn’t matter. The group was content, so Logan had to be too.    
  


It was nearing the end of the school year when something bad happened. Somehow, word had gotten out about Logan’s sexuality. Bullies popped up, unkind notes appeared, and much more. His friends did their best to protect him, but there wasn’t much they could do. Patton had actually physically fought someone for him and got a weeks worth of detention. Roman had been stopped just before he could land a punch on one of the bullies who were punching up Logan. Virgil, despite his anxiousness about getting in trouble, would throw bad words right back at the bullies. Logan couldn’t be more grateful for them.   
  


“Hey, pretty boy.” It was one of the bullies. Logan didn’t turn around, gazing down on his school work with concentrated eyes. He felt his friends tense beside him. “Listen up. You’re worthless, you know that? No one wants a gay boy. No one wants a fucking faggot to be their fri-”   
  


“DON’T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!” Roman suddenly roared, standing up violently. He turned to the bully, snarling. “Don’t you dare make fun of him anymore, do you understand?”   
  


“Aw what’s wrong, Ro?” The bully hissed. “You a fag too? Do you-”   
  


Roman threw the first punch, so of course he was the one to get in trouble. They were all sitting in the Principal's office an hour later as parents argued over their heads. Roman was sporting a black eye and cut lip. Patton, who had joined the fight, had a bruised jaw and a nasty yellowish bruise on his arm. They were huddled together, far away from the bully who sat at the other end of the room.    
  


“Lo?” Roman asked softly. “I know this is a bad time but I have something to tell you…”   
  


“Hm?” Logan murmured, looking away from the adults for the first time in minutes. “What is it?”   
  


“I… I have a crush on you, Logan, and I- I’ve had it for the longest time I was just… nervous, I guess. I mean, I knew you were bi but I just- You know when-”   
  


“Roman,” Logan said softly, cutting him off. Roman paused. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that.”   
  


Roman blushed that pink blush again, and Logan grinned slightly.   
  


And of course there was gossip. But still, Logan didn’t understand. Sometimes, people were gay. That didn’t make them any different, any less, than anyone else. And he was very glad to have his boyfriend now. Roman was a good match with him, and he certainly wouldn’t mind kissing behind the school.


End file.
